


Jedna odpowiedź na wszystko

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rozmawia z Arturem na temat dziwnych, niewytłumaczalnych zdarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w Camelocie. Artur twierdzi, że zna wyjaśnienie tych zagadek i Merlin też by je znał, gdyby tylko trochę pomyślał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedna odpowiedź na wszystko

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na potrzeby akcji _Aby do wiosny!_ na Forum Mirriel. do prompta _21 najciekawszych zagadek lateralnych_.

\- Stało się coś, Merlinie? Od rana wyglądasz na zamyślonego.

\- Sam słyszałeś: Gwaine i Elyan wczoraj wieczorem rozegrali pięć partii gry w kości w gospodzie i każdy z nich wygrał trzy razy. Nie wierzę, żeby kłamali, po co mieliby kłamać, zresztą są rycerzami Camelotu, więc na pewno nie kłamali, ale jak to możliwe?

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Przecież to oczywiste.

\- Może dla ciebie, bo tam byłeś i to widziałeś.

\- Akurat cały wczorajszy wieczór spędziłem z Gwen i zapewniam cię, że nie w gospodzie.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, co się tam działo?

\- Jestem królem, wiem o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Camelocie.

\- Tak? To może wiesz również, jak umarł ten skryba w zeszłym miesiącu? Był zdrowy, sam w swoim domu, który był pozamykany od środka, a na jego stole leżała tylko jedna księga. I nie było żadnych śladów krwi. Nikt nie wie, co mu się stało, nawet Gajusz rozłożył ręce. A ty niby wiesz?

\- Jasne, że wiem. To przecież oczywiste.

\- Oczywiste? Tak samo jak to, że zeszłej wiosny pewien wędrowiec nalał sobie wody do bukłaka z naszej studni, napił się ze swojego własnego kubka i się zatruł, a wszyscy inni, którzy piją wodę z tej samej studni, z tobą i ze mną włącznie, są zdrowi?

\- Tak, dokładnie tak samo jak to.

\- To może mnie oświecisz?

\- Nie potrzebowałbyś mojej pomocy, gdybyś tylko trochę pomyślał. Odpowiedź masz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jedną odpowiedź na to wszystko.

\- Doprawdy? Myślę i myślę i jakoś nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Rozczarowujesz mnie, Merlinie.

\- Bo to nielogiczne, Arturze. Jakim sposobem sześć wygranych w pięciu partiach kości, tajemnicza śmierć skryby i dziwne zatrucie wędrowca mogą się ze sobą łączyć?

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Poddajesz się?

\- Tak, poddaję się, niech ci będzie. Tylko mi powiedz, jak to jest możliwe.

\- To przecież takie proste. Wszystkiemu temu winna jest magia!

Merlinowi opadły ręce.


End file.
